


execrate.

by prompto



Series: Haunted [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it took was a bottle of wine, but that didn’t change what had already always been there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	execrate.

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to write something after today’s episode.
> 
> if anyone has prompt ideas let me know, and if they want me to continue this also let me know.

Someone how one glass of wine turned into two which later equated into a whole bottle.

Somehow a rough day turned into being halfway civil to sit down at the bar with  _Qrow_ of all people and taking up the offer of a drink that had always been sarcastically offered in the past.

The walk back to the visitor’s quarters of Beacon High’s campus had random quips tossed between them as the moon shone in a way that elicited a relaxing moment to dissolve normal tension between them.

Upon reaching her room, Winter couldn’t help but to hesitate as she reached for the key in her pocket. Turning, her body leaned against the door itself, staring at the man who already had his garnet eyes resting on her.

“This is insane.” Qrow stated as if to convince himself to stray from the path he was leaning towards. He wasn’t even that drunk in comparison to previous nights but..

“And foolish..” Her words were stated so simply, the taste of wine still lingering on her lips. The key slipped into the lock before her hand twisted the handle to open it just slightly.

With the single step back she took into the doorway, the man took a step forward. They both knew what the night meant. The touches that were meant to be nudges had become lingering and the scoffs and glares had turned to side glances and stares. 

Winter knew what she was doing when she sat down, and she certainly knew what she was doing when she said she was heading back to her room for the remainder of the evening.

She knew he’d follow her.

“We’ll still dislike each other after right?” Qrow asked almost as if to convince himself that there’d be no repercussions for this despite how fast his heart raced and how eager he was to silence her in new ways.

“My disdain for you has no bounds.” Winter muttered in a tone of reassurance before Qrow crowded her personal space, forcing his lips on her own to which she returned with equal fervor.

Everything about him drove her mad. It was as if the moment she looked at him, their souls clashed. Qrow was a master at getting under her skin, and yet, feeling his hands on her made her shiver in a way that had her realizing she’d somehow always been longing for this.

_~ tbc?_


End file.
